


A Peculiar Kind of Holiday

by kikoulol340



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Couple Costumes, Dress Up, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Insecurity, M/M, Rizzo and Kenickie, Samhain, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikoulol340/pseuds/kikoulol340
Summary: "Sage, really? What are we doing, banishing the evil spirits from the house?" Lance huffed teasingly, rolling his eyes, "Honestly, some days I think you just might be a witch with the number of herbs, crystals, and incense you have in this apartment."Keith paled, "What did you just say?"* * *Keith is a witch, and Lance doesn't know (or so he assumes). But, with Allura's annual Halloween party (costumes mandatory) and Samhain coming up, Keith can't help but wonder how much easier it would be for him to celebrate if Lance knew his "big" secret.Time to come clean.





	A Peculiar Kind of Holiday

Keith grumbled out in annoyance, glaring at the flickering flame that seemed to refuse to grow. His stupid spell clearly wasn't working, and what with the shitty he's been having, he really was not in the mood for this spell to simply not work. Lance would be home any minute now anyway and Keith would rather not get caught practicing his witchcraft today.

No, he had yet to tell his boyfriend he was a witch. But honestly, people these days were so judgmental and small-minded, and Keith simply did not want to risk finding out that Lance might be one of those people.

After a couple more minutes, the candle's flame still hadn't grown and Keith was getting fed up, so he blew out the flame, threw out the used thyme and packed away his crystals, deciding he'd rather try this out another day. And just in time too, since Lance was unlocking the front door and walking in mere minutes later. His tired eyes lit up instantly upon seeing his pale boyfriend, beaming at him as he strode over from his place in the entryway. When Lance reached Keith, he placed a long and hard kiss on his lips, barely able to contain his smile through the kiss.

"Hello to you too," giggled Keith, moving his arms to wrap them around Lance's neck, "Someone's eager to see me."

"I've had a long day," replied Lance, pouting down at Keith and hooking his own arms around his waist.

Keith huffed, leaning in to rest his forehead against Lance's chest, "That makes two of us."

"Want to talk about it?" asked Lance, grinning when Keith grunted into his chest with a shake of his head.

"Just wanna cuddle."

And cuddle they did. The two migrated from the kitchen to their shared bedroom, Keith using Lance as his personal pillow and Lance nuzzling his boyfriend's soft hair. They stayed like that for what felt like minutes but must have been hours, alternating between having the stupidest of conversations and laying in comfortable silence. That is until a thought occurred to Keith and he shot up, eyes wide as he stared down at Lance who looked up at him worriedly.

"Babe?"

"Halloween is this weekend," stated Keith, the realization that that meant Samhain was this weekend too.

Lance snorted, bringing his hand up to the back of the Korean's neck to pull him back down to his chest, "Don't tell me you want to do one of those couple costumes."

That's not what Keith was thinking at all, but he shrugged, peering up at Lance from his place on his chest, "It could be fun, don't you think?"

"It could," repeated Lance, looking pensive, "But where do you propose we wear these costumes?"

Keith shrugged, looking up at Lance with a pursed lip, "Isn't Allura hosting a party on the day of?"

"Yes, yes she is," replied Lance, "I suppose we could dress up."

"I kind of wanted to go as Rizzo and Kenickie," declared Keith, eliciting a snort from Lance.

"I still can't believe you're a fan of Grease," laughed Lance, running his fingers through Keith's hair and smirking when his boyfriend leaned into his touch, borderline purring at the feeling of the Cuban's fingers against his scalp.

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for musicals," shrugged Keith, already planning how he would be celebrating Samhain this year, "So, can we go as Rizzo and Kenickie?"

"Only if you go as Rizzo."

Keith glared, eyebrows raised at the shit-eating grin on his boyfriend's face, "Fine."

"And you have to wear a skirt."

"Don't push it, Lance."

And so, whilst Lance slowly started to drift off to sleep, Keith made a mental inventory of everything he needed to get before Samhain, already excited for this year's celebration.

 

* * *

 

Halloween came up far too fast, the few days leading up to the event spent running from one side of town to the other so that Keith could pick up not only his Pink Ladies jacket but the supplies he would need for Samhain. It was safe to say he had enough incense and Samhain recipes to last him a lifetime. He fumbled around on the day of, setting up incense and the corresponding crystals around his and Lance's small apartment, the whole place eventual reeking of sage and sandalwood. Keith smiled at his handy work, ignoring Lance's whines from the bedroom.

"Babe, why does the whole apartment smell like weed," he whined, emerging from their room to glare at Keith.

"It's sage, not weed," corrected Keith, grinning at Lance's antics.

"Sage, really? What are we doing, banishing the evil spirits from the house?" Lance huffed teasingly, rolling his eyes, "Honestly, some days I think you just might be a witch with the number of herbs, crystals, and incense you have in this apartment."

Keith paled, "What did you just say?"

"I said sometimes I think you might be a witch," repeated Lance, failing to register the panicked look on Keith's face, "The salt and candles are also kind of confusing sometimes, but I tend to not question it."

When Keith failed to reply, Lance looked up and frowned when he registered the distress on his boyfriend's face. He walked slowly towards him, "Baby, are you okay?"

"I- I," Keith stuttered, unable to formulate, "How do you know about witches."

Lance shrugged, reaching out to hold onto Keith's hand in reassurance, "My mom used to draw sigils on my lunch bag, so I had to learn about witches eventually."

Keith nodded, swallowing down a metaphorical lump as he prepared himself to confess, "Well, if you must know, I am a witch too."

"I kind of figured as much," mused Lance, mirth in his eyes as he cupped Keith's face, "You're always hanging seasonal herbs and celebrating the Sabbats, so it didn't take me too long to figure it out. I just wanted you to tell me in your own time."

"And you're okay with it?" asked Keith, slightly bewildered. Then again, of course, he would be, his mom herself was a witch.

Lance laughed, nodding in confirmation, "I'd love you even if you were Medusa. You being a witch doesn't change anything, darling."

"Really?" said Keith, hope lacing his voice.

"Really," echoed Lance, grinning down at him and swooping down to kiss him sweetly, "Now, why don't you go get changed. We're going to be late for the party."

Keith grinned up at him and nodded, slipping into their room to change into his costume. He tugged on his shirt and skirt (yes, he ended up agreeing to wear a skirt, go ahead and judge him), grabbing a small scarf to wrap and tie around his neck. He adjusted his hair quickly and slipped on his Pink jacket, smiling at the softness of the material. He finally slipped on his sneakers, because he may have been swindled into wearing a skirt but like hell was he going to wear heels, before walking out the door and doing a small three-sixty, grinning like a dork at his boyfriend.

Lance, on the other hand, stared at him in awe, feeling slightly less attractive in his own costume now that he'd seen Keith in his outfit. Because, God, did Keith look hot in his skirt. He walked over to him with his arms outstretched, grabbing his wrist softly and pulling the ravenette to him. Lance pulled him closer and kissed him softly, the tenderness of the kiss resulting in Keith moaning quietly into his mouth. Lance's hand moved up to tangle into Keith's hair, using his newfound support to try and bring their lips closer than they already were. Keith pulled away panting, his once dorky smile turned dopey as he stared up at his boyfriend.

"You think we can skip out on the party and just stay here tonight," mumbled Lance against Keith's lips, a fond smile blossoming across his face when Keith started laughing.

"I'm sure you can wait a couple hours," he teased, pulling away to grab their car keys and head to the front door, "We wouldn't want Allura to hex us anyway."

"Don't tell me she's a witch too," exclaimed Lance, an exasperated tone to his voice.

"You'd be surprised by how many of us are," teased Keith, laughing at the look on Lance's face, "I'll tell you all about it in the car."

And with that, the two left for the party and Keith felt lighter than ever, the incense still burning in their apartment.


End file.
